The lion and the snake
by Maddifull-of-Rainbows
Summary: Hermione and Draco join forces, making a plan in which they will 'pretend' date in order to make Ron jealous of Hermione and for Draco to discover his true friends. Short and sweet. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

_**Draco – **_

The tears could not stop running down his face and he sunk to the ground as sadness overtook him. Voldemort was going to kill his mother and it would be all his fault.

All his life his had the pressure of living up to the Malfoy name. Being respectable, refined, and above all superior. His father had put most of the pressure on him and he had felt like his puppet up until now. And for the first time that he was allowed to think for him self he was going to screw up everything.

He leaned against the large, old cabinet behind him and stared at all the junk around him. There were trophies, chairs, strange looking ornaments, and right next to the cabinets, stacked so high that it was easily spotted from the entrance, was a huge pile of ragged looking book.

But the only important thing in the room was the cabinet that stood behind him. This cabinet was no ordinary cabinet it did not hold clothes or positions, but transported you to its twin, which was being held in Borgen & Burke an old shop currently filled with death eaters. They where all waiting on him to fix the cabinet, which much to his distress could not transport anything living without killing it.

He felt like a complete failure, and he was pretty sure it was affecting his father's status in the ranks. He felt like a failure not only because he was failing to fix the vanishing cabinet but because despite all his efforts he has not yet killed Dumbledore, whom the dark lord ordered him to murder.

He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't notice the crying girl rush into until she spoke.

"Draco?"

_**Hermione – **_

As soon as she saw the girl force her lips on Ron's she couldn't help put feel tears well up in her eyes. The crowd was chanting Weasly is our king and cheering on the couple, as they were now full on pashing. She felt sick to the bone at the sight of the boy and soon found her self running out of the room, tears flowing down hear rosy cheeks.

However, when she was out of the room she did not stop running. She noticed that her best friend Harry had come chasing after her, but she didn't feel like talking to him about her feeling for Ron. She just wanted to be alone. The girl ran even faster now that she knew where she was going and, after a few minutes of running, She found herself in front of a blank wall.

What she needed was a room to be alone in, a room where she would not be disturbed. Soon a door started to form and once it had assembled she the opened the doors and quietly slipped in.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and took a good look at the room around her. She liked it. It was full of old objects of different shapes and sizes, stacked up as far as the eye can see. It looked like the room could go on forever in each direction. But the first thing she spotted was the large pile of old looking books stacked so high it would take a centre to read them all. She decided it would be a nice place to rest and take her mind off things and started walking towards it. She was overwhelmed with sadness and could not get the image of Ron and that girl, Lavender Brown out of her head. It even made her unhappier that she couldn't enjoy the fascinating room that she could spend days in exploring it.

Tears kept poring from her eyes and she couldn't help but feel betrayed by Ron. She noticed that she was almost at the books an peered up to find that next to the amazing pile of books was a large, old cabinet, and sitting in front of it was…

"Draco?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

_**Draco – **_

"Granger! What are you doing here?" he said frantically standing up and leaned against the cabinet. If she found out, he would be ruined for sure. But something told him she wasn't interested. The girl seemed hysterical, bursting into tears and sinking to the ground. In all the years at Hogwarts Draco had never seen Hermione like this. She was normally so proud, prim and proper, only occasionally shedding a tear when something went wrong. Normally from people picking on her for being the teacher's pet, or being too smart, or having buckteeth. And for the first time Draco noticed that her teeth were perfectly strait and properly sized.

"Great," she said interrupting Draco's line of thought, "First I see Ron make out with the Gryffindor bimbo Lavender Brown and now I have to take a whole heap of crap from Malfoy." She began crying hysterically again. Never had Draco seen Hermione so weak and vulnerable.

"Wait, Weasly was making out with someone?"

"Yes Malfoy, No need to rub it in." She was still crying! Malfoy though to himself. How can someone cry so much, wouldn't you run out of tears?

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

"I don't need you're sympathy Malfoy," She forced herself to stop crying and put on a brave face. His heart skipped a beat as she stared him strait in the eye. He felt like he had to say something.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I think I'm in a worse situation than you. I'm pretty sure you're would isn't going to collapse just because you're fiend Weasly decides to get a life outside the golden trio. I'm getting death treats by the day and if I don't finish my mission…" He knew that he said too much but he felt like he had to get it off his chest, "I'm pretty sure their going to kill my mother."

She stared at him with wide eyes and after a minute her expression softened.

Draco sunk to the floor, burring his face in his hands. He heard footsteps coming toward him and felt Hermione sit in front of him.

"Oh Draco," Se held his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. "I didn't know. I'm so, so sorry." For the first time in a long time, Draco felt warm inside. He felt like not the whole world was against him. And then he felt angry.

"And the worst part is, I don't feel like I can trust anybody. I don't know who are my real friends." This time the girl looked at him sadly, and then suddenly her face went completely blank. "Hermione?"

"I know this is going to sound extremely strange and you may be grossed out and mortified at the Idea but…" She looked at Draco for permission to go on and he nodded. "What if, and this is going to be a shock, you and I hook up." The boy was shocked at the idea and it would have been the last thing he thought she would say. She put her hand up, as if to stop him from commenting. "More or less pretend to go out with each other. I know you Slytherins hate me, so you're true friends will except our relationship, and you're fake ones will stop being you're friend. And in the end, if you want, you can just say it was only so you could find out secrets of the Gryffindor quiddich team." She stopped and stared at Draco, waiting for and answer.

"What's in it for you?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I, hopefully if it has the desired effect, will make Ron jealous"

"Why would you want to… oooohhh," Draco finally understood. "You like Weasly." She nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. "Ok, I'll do it. But you have you explain what will happen and how we got into our relationship."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. **

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**CHAPTER 3. **

_**Draco – **_

The boys hands where sweating and he could feel his temperature rising. He was so nervous he spent an extra 20 minutes in front of the mirror making sure he looked perfect. Today was the big day. Hermione said that she would great him in front of the great and they would enter together. They planed on sitting alone so that others see them as being together. They had separate first periods so she said she would kiss him before going off with Harry. This was what he was so nervous about, the kiss. Draco had never admitted it before but he has never kissed a girl. And the scariest part would be that the first girl he kissed would be Hermione Granger.

He walked out of the almost empty Slytherin common room and started to make his way to the great hall for breakfast. On his way he ran into a few people from his house but simply dismissed them and kept on walking, however when he ran into Crabbe and Goyle they simply followed him, chatting away aimlessly. Finally he found himself in front of the great hall.

"Oh god, look and that Granger girl…" Draco simply ignored Goyle and kept on walking until he was face to face with Hermione.

His heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

Hermione pulled back and said; "good morning sweaty, ready for breakfast?" She had a huge grin on her face.

He noticed that today, Hermione had tamed her hair and a little makeup on. She looked like a totally different person and Draco could not think of one thing bad to say about her. She looked stunning. Hermione had noticed Draco's pause and simply pinched his wrist.  
"Ouch," he said and realised she was waiting for an answer. "As ready as I will ever be."

Draco peered a glance back at Crabbe and Goyle who where frozen in their place, completely shocked at what they had just saw.

"I'll catch up with you guy's later," he said to the two boys and took Hermione's hand and, holding his breathe, entered the great hall.

_**Hermione – **_

Both the girl and the boy held their breath as they entered the crowded Great hall. The girl spotted some empty space on the raven claw table towards the front of the massive hall. She led the boy hand in hand towards the seats; feeling the stares on their backs. She glanced behind her at Draco, who was following her obediently, and gave him a small smile as if to say, I know, I feel them too. Once they reached the spare seats they sat next to each other. It came to the girl's attention that they were out of ears shot of anyone and decided it was safe to speak.

_**Draco – **_

"How are you this morning?" She asked the boy," Feeling better than yesterday?"

"Yeh. Thankyou by the way for, you know, being there for me." He said and it felt strange to let his whole façade down and tell the truth. "I don't think anyone has ever been there for me before, I've always had to suck it up and put on a brave face."

"I know the feeling," she said, "I've always been smart and it doesn't come easily. There's always someone who hates you for having brains. I remember, back in the muggle world, one time I moved to a new school and ended up beating the smartest boy there in some test." She looked dark all of a sudden as she looked back at the memory. "He ended getting his older brothers to come beat me up. I ended up unconscious for a week." Tears started to well up in her warm, brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Draco felt like a total asshole for picking on her all these years, "I didn't know it hurt you so much. But I think they're just jealous of you're intelligence, I know I've always been." He looked at here sorrowful face and for the first time, realised how beautiful she was when she cried. The boy was mesmerised by her beauty and when a strand of hair fell from behind her ear and over her face, he couldn't help but reach up and brush it back into place. His hand stayed there on the side of here face and she looked up at him and gave a small smile that he knew, meant that she had forgiven him for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, and I am obviously not JK Rowling. **

**A/N: Please, please review. I want to hear what you think positive, or negative.**

**CHAPTER 4.**

_**Ron – **_

The boy sat there with the girl known as Lavender Brown on his lap. She had insisted that she feed him and she giggled as she fed him large spoonful's of cereal. His Best friend harry was sitting across the table trying not to burst out in laughter. As he gulped down the last spoonful of cereal his new girlfriend lent down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss continued to go on for about a minute and harry had to pull them a part.

"Ron, I think I'm going crazy, but is that Hermione with Malfoy?" He was staring at the entrance to the great hall and Ron turned to find Hermione and Draco Malfoy holding hands. They started walking down the Ravenclaw table and sat at the front.

"What is she doing whish that bloody moron?" He said angrily starting to rise. Lavender briskly hopped of Ron's Lap before he stood up. Ron felt so angry and started walking towards the front of the Ravenclaw table where the couple sat. Lavender quickly caught up to Ron and hugged his arm.

'Won won, calm down. It's only Hermione, who cares what she does." Ron didn't listen to Lavender; he was only focused on Hermione. Once he reached where they where sitting, Draco had his hand on Hermione's face. To Ron it looked like they where going to kiss.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" He was almost shouting. "How?…. Why?... Malfoy!" He felt his face go red, and knew that people where starting to stare, but he didn't care. He felt betrayed and angry and without thinking, he grabbed Hermione's arm and began to drag her away.

_**Draco – **_

He watched as Ron pulled the girl away from him and it only took him a few seconds to come back to his senses. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed Hermione and pulled her back to him. Ron's grip on her slipped and she fell into Draco's arms. He looked down at her and noticed she looked scared.

"Are you OK?" He asked her concerned. He had never seen Ron like this before and he was pretty Hermione hadn't either.

"Great!" He said furiously, "Now you're making me the bad guy."

"He isn't making you anything Ron. This is all you." Hermione said almost too scared to talk.

"What, so now your going out with this asshole." He said staring strait at Draco. He had to admit; Ron could be quite intimidating if he wanted to be. But this seemed to make Hermione angry.

"Don't you dare call him that, if anyone you are the asshole." She said, stepping forward out of Draco's arms. "Draco has been there for me when I needed someone and that's more than I can say for you!"

Draco gasped.

_**Hermione – **_

The girl was enraged; her body was trembling with anger and it came as a complete surprise when the boy, whom she had loved all these years, lent forward and slapped her.

She staggered backward and pressed her cold figure to her now stinging cheek. She was hurt, and not just in the physical way. She had never seen this side of Ron and she felt her feeling for him weaken.

Harry was now by her side and sat her down and the table and placed something cold against her cheek. It stung for a few second, the begun soothing her cheek.

She looked up just to see in time.

_**Draco – **_

He was furious at him, he had just slapped the most warm hearted, gentle girl he had ever know.

"How dare you," he shouted a Ron. "How dare you hurt her" and with that, rage took over him. He felt the bones of the boys nose crunch and shatter as his fist made impact with it. He made a small yelp and fell over backward.

"Won won!" The girl named Lavender Brown came running to the boy sprawled on the cold, stone floor. His nose had started bleeding and she pulled out a pink frilly handkerchief and started dabbing his nose.

"Get off me, I don't need your help," Ron said pushing her aside and standing up. "You," he said pointing strait at Draco, "you will pay for this." And at that He walked away with lavender hat his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long. Please Review. **

**CHAPTER 5. **

_**Draco – **_

Once Ron was out of sight the boy turned, to find Hermione staring strait at hi tears filling her eyes. Her friend Harry Potter was at her side holding an icepack up to her swollen, red cheek.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco said sitting down on the other side of her. She only nodded, keeping her mouth shut, and he could tell that she was trying her best not to burst into tears.

"Hey, I can take it from here." Draco said. Harry gave him a strange look and then became very serious.

"If you end up hurting Hermione, and this is a big scheme or plan of yours, then I wont stop Ron from beating you up the next time he sees you."

_**Hermione – **_

Hermione watched as her best friend, harry walked off and when he was out of sight she turned to look at Draco. He was staring strait at her with a concerned look on his face. She still felt like she was gong to burst into tears.

"Come on," he said as if reading her mind, " Lets go somewhere… more private." He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to him as they walked out of the hall. She had no Idea where he was leading her but she followed obediently. Her face was now really stinging and could feel it begin to puff up. Still trying not to cry, she looked up to Draco who was walking in front of her and whispered "thank you," knowing he didn't hear her.

Suddenly he came to a halt in at a dead end and finally turned to her. "Where do you want to go?"

Stepping forward, Hermione closed her eyes, imagining the one place where she truly felt safe. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and watched and a door slowly formed on the wall. She stepped forward and placed her hand softly on the wooden handle and pulled it down hearing the door creak as it slowly opened.

Hermione had remembered it perfectly, every book, every piece of furniture, even the smell was the same.

Finally, she felt at home.

_**Draco – **_

He watched the girl stare into the large room as a tear streamed down her swollen cheek. He stared in amazement at what she had imagined. The ceiling reached so high, a giant could of fit in there, the walls where full of books and there was the sweetest smell of old oak and dust. He stared at the large library in awe.

Hermione slowly started to walk down the rows and rows of isled and turned into one and disappeared. Draco stepped forward and started to browse the books on the walls. He pulled out a large book curiously and, to his surprise, found that the picture on the front was not moving. He stared, amazed and had come to the conclusion that it must be broken. Moving along he pulled out another book and his brows furrowed. The picture of the man on the front of the book wasn't moving either. Then he realised that it was a muggle library.

"Hey, Hermione?" He called out.

When he didn't hear an answer he turned around.

He started to walk down the isles, peering into each one. Finally he found Hermione standing in front of a shelf, hair falling over her face.

"Hey, Hermione is this a mugg…."

He heard her stiffened breath and realised she was crying. Suddenly she burst into tears, falling to the ground. She was cuddling a book, rocking back and forward whispering to herself.

"She was right, she was always right, I'll just end up old and alone….."

Draco Knelt down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"Believe it or not, but a cold hearted bookworm like me believes in fairy tales." She gave a cold chuckled and continued, "My mother use to tell me that I would never find my prince charming, that I would just have to marry some man who can pay for a house and the meals on my table. But me, no, I didn't believe her and I thought Ron…. I thought Ron would be…."

She burst into tears again, burying her face in her hands.

"Hermione…. Hermione…. Hermione, please just…." She didn't answer.

"Hermione," He said more sternly this time and put a hand on each side of her face, lifting it up to look at him. "Look at me. You will NOT end up alone. You are a strong, independent, beautiful woman and I am positive there are thousands of men out there who would love to be with you. Weasly is just a jerk for not seeing what was in front of him all this time."

She dropped the book she had in her hands and jumped into his arms, making him fall over backwards.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

He stared up at her looking at each feature on her face. Thick eyelashes lined her large Chocolate brown eyes. Her Hair was now more silky curls, not the uncontrollable frizz that she had in previous years. She was blushing lightly and her skin looked so smooth, and he couldn't help but lift his hand up to touch it. The last feature he notice was her pinkish full lips.

"Stunning," he said looking back up into her large beautiful eyes, and was completely shocked when she leant down and pressed her lips against his.


	6. Authors Note

A/N:

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry that I haven't posted much for 'The Lion and The Snake' and 'Hermione Who?' but I've been really busy lately. Encase you didn't realise, serious case of writers block.

I am trying to force myself write some of the stories in order to not get writers block, but it has not worked yet. Also I have been working a lot more on 'Screams' and 'Magical Creatures' and I will tend to leave the other stories alone when I get ideas for one story.

You may be annoyed about my lack of updating, but think of it this way; Would you rather wait and read something with a nice storyline and well written (Don't know if mine is well written, but I try), or something crap, badly written and you hate it.

Anyways, hope you like my stories and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!

Maddy :P

PS. I'm writing a oneshot Hermione fanfiction and it will hopefully be posted by the end of the month.

PPS. I also know you probably didn't read this authors note or any other authors note because I sure wouldn't have.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hey Guys. I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner, but I was really busy with school and other things like finding out that my dog might have cancer (he had a tumour in his spleen, but we don't know if it had spread yet or not), my dad having an operation on his neck, and a close family friend having a baby. **

**I have also been getting major writers block for this story so I might be ending it soon cause I cant think of anything that can happen. I know I could go into what happened in half blood prince but that would take soooo long, and frankly I can't really be bothered as I have other stories I am more….. passionate about. **

**Anyway, I am ending this story at this chapter so I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter 6**

_**Hermione – **_

Hermione stiffened, shellshock of what she had done. She couldn't believe what she was doing. One minute she was a blubbering mess and the next she had leant down and pressed her lips softly to Draco F-ing Malfoy. She didn't realise what she was doing until it was done and now she was frozen in place, on top of Draco, kissing him.

She seemed to brake out of her trance however when she felt Draco's lips move against hers. She new she was upset and kissing him might have been a part of her trying to get back at Ron for being a jerk, but she couldn't help the fact that she liked Draco.

She had been thinking about kissing him all of last night and couldn't help the little flutter she felt in her chest. It was surprising how fast she fell for him. About twenty-four hours were he had given her more comfort than anyone had given her entire life, opened up to her about himself to make her feel better, defended her without any other motives than the help her and call her beautiful.

So hear she was, in the one place she felt safe, snogging Draco Malfoy on the floor and she felt…. Great. She felt alive for once. Not the alive where you are almost killed by a mountain troll or riding on the back of a hippogriff and adrenaline is pumping through your veins, but the alive when you feel something spark inside you.

Slowly she pulled up out of their kiss and oped her chocolate eyes to stare Down at Draco who was looking up at her through his slightly glazed over silver eyes. Hermione then slowly sat back up, still straddling his waist, while he lent up and leaned on his elbows.

"I take it we are not pretend girlfriend and boyfriend anymore," Draco said with a true smile. Hermione, being distracted by how beautiful he looked when he smiled, completely missed what he said.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly, still in a haze.

"I said that I take it we are no longer pretending?" He asked again, his smile growing larger.

Hermione grinned and leant down again and pressed her lips against his again, a bit more passionately this time. She moved her lips against his and softly groaned when she felt him gently suck on her lower lip. She pulled his body closer to hers and intertwined her fingers in his now un-gelled, but slowly pulled away to both of their disappointment. She new they were going too fast and before today she had only ever kissed Victor Crum and Cormac McLaggen, which personally was the most disgusting experience of her life. She wanted to make sure neither of them had any regrets, therefor, taking it slower and getting to know each other better before they went any further.

"Yeh," she sighed in contentment, answering his previous question, a small, happy smile appearing on her face.

_**Draco – **_

Draco lay there for a couple of seconds, Hermione straddling him, before sighing in defeat. He knew they were already late for class, even though it was only the start of breakfast when they left the hall.

"We should get to class," he said to Hermione and they both got up and straitened their clothes. "Is it ok if I walk you to class though?" He asked, offering his hand to her.

"I would love that," Hermione answered in a happy tone, taking his extended hand.

– _**THE END –**_

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint too much with the short ending and stuff but I haven't had time and I want to focus more on my other stories. If anyone wants to pick up this story you can. Just message me so I can read it. I hope you liked the story anyway and you should read some of my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
